Stop talking, start drinking!
by FreakyPokeGirl1
Summary: Hehe, it's a new slogan :'D


**Man, I've written this story a month ago, and now I've finished and uploaded it... wow, I'm really fast :DD :'D**

**And I've almost forgotten how to upload a story xD**

**Pairings are GinMado, KyoHika and slight TsuYu but I have do admit there's more dumbness than parings xD but it's smart dumbness? :'D**

**Okay, you know: I don't own anything :o xDD **

**xxxx**

-"Hikaru. I'm so nervous... what is if-", a blue-eyed brunette meant and shook her head.

-"Everything will be fine. Trust me. You can't do anything false on your first ´date´ or however you call it", a blue-haired girl said and laughed.

-"I call it "Why ME and why TODAY?!"

Hikaru laughed again.

-"B-But-", Madoka wasn't able to finish her sentences, because she was disturbed by the amethyst eyed girl.

-"I have a great idea. What if I give you guys alcohol, so you won't be so nervous.", Hikaru looked at Madoka with a smirk on her face.

-"Wh-What? No! That's a bad idea. I don't wanna get drunk!", she looked angry at the blue haired girl and shook her head again.

-"But you also don't wanna get nervous.", Hikaru said and gave her a bottle of beer. –"And when Ginga is nervous too, he also could drink. I'm sure that will work."

-"Hikaru!"

-"Hey, you asked me for help. I have to go now. Bye.", the amethyst eyed girl laughed and went out of the B-Pit. Madoka looked at the bottle of beer.

"_Maybe Hikaru is right... at least I could try it ..."_ Madoka drank something. Then again and again. Soon she was completely drunk and sat on the floor. "Where's Ginga?", the brunette hiccupped drunkenly.

~An hour and some hiccups later~

-"Sorry, I know that I'm late, but I had to... Madoka?", Ginga asked confused. -"GINGII!", Madoka jumped into his arms and hugged him. -"...M-Madoka" Ginga blushed slightly. The drunken girl played with his scarf. That caused him to blush more. -"Where have you been?!", Madoka slapped him. That's probably because of the alcohol... at least she wasn't nervous anymore... or?

-"I've j-just –" Madoka pulled him into a hug again. -"I've missed you so much.", she hugged him nearly to death. The red-haired boy was confused now. At first she hugged him, then she slapped him and then she hugged him even more. -"Madoka is anything with you?" -"NO! What do you think is with me?!"

- "Nothing! I mean-"

-"Gingi! I love you so much!", she hugged him again. -"Gingi?" -"That's your new nickname. Or do you don't like the nickname I've chosen for you?!", the blue-eyed girl asked him in anger. -"No! The nickname is perfect!", Ginga sweat dropped. Today she was really strange. -"C'mon Gingi!", Madoka snuggled into his chest.

-"I have a great idea for a game", the brunette meant happily and grabbed his hands. -"A-A-A game?" -"Yeah! I'll show you!" She went with him into a room and closed the door. -"Which game Madoka?", the red haired guy asked her and tried to get out of her grip. -"I've said, I'll show you..."

~Meanwhile~

-"My idea is great.", the blue haired girl said. –"Hikaru, alcohol can't solve everyone's problems", a green haired guy meant bored. -"Oh c'mon. What could happen?", she crossed her arms and turned around. -"Remember the last time we've got drunk?"

She thought a second and then she laughed. -"Both are mature enough for not doing that." He raised an eyebrow. -"...could we come into the prison for that?", Hikaru asked him.

–"Only YOU, because you were the one who gave them the alcohol.", Kyoya meant bored again and closed his eyes. –"The next time make a better birthday present. You could come into the prison too. Did you forget? You've bought the alcohol.", Hikaru laughed. _"Damn..."_

-"Nothing happened. Trust me.", the green haired guy said and walked past at Hikaru. –"What are you doing?" -"I look if nothing happened", then he went outside.

-"What?...Kyoya!", she yelled and ran after him.

-"Yeah?"

-"What if..."

-"Don't think always so dirty."

-"When we went into the prison for that... everything is your fault..."

Kyoya smirked. -"I'm sure nothing happened." - "Then... WHY ARE YOU WALKING?!"- "Because. you aren't sure if something happened." He smirked again.

The blue eyed guy stared at her and chuckled.

-"And as always... you think dirty again," She blushed. -"...Just leave me alone..." For a minute Hikaru was in thoughts.

- "So you also think dirty, when you say I think dirty Kyoya, hm?!"

-"...we go to Ginga and Madoka... now."

"Why? You're sure that nothing happened, so we-" Hikaru teased him. The green haired cut her off and grabbed her hands.

When they reached the B-Pit, Kyoya and Hikaru walked in.

-"And? What now, Kyoya?"

-"Now we have to find them, or is that a bad plan?"

-"But what is if they...well..."

-"You think dir-..."

Hikaru grabbed his ear and walked upstairs with him.

-"Bad Kyoya."

-"Don't treat me like a dog..."

-"You're more like a cat..."

When they were in front of the door Kyoya looked at Hikaru and chuckled -"It's your turn. Just open the door."

-"But what is if they're completely naked?"

-"You think dir-..."

Hikaru covered his mouth.

-"Oh, just shut up. "

-"But Madoka, I don't wanna do that!", Ginga moaned.

-"These are the rules Gingi."

-"Kyoya... prison... we come into prison for that..."

-"This isn't pervert talk, Hikaru."

-"And how would you call it? Small-talk?"

He shrugged. -"You want to know what they are doing. Just open the door."

-"Pervert... do that by yourself..."

-"If you say so."

Kyoya had nearly opened the door, but then he heard someone yelling. -"YO-YO, HIPPETY-HOP!" Both turned around and saw Yu, who bounced happily up and down.

-"Yu, what are you doing here? This isn't for little kids.", Hikaru meant annoyed. -"Why? Is there a present for someone special?" Yu grinned. He thought a late birthday-present was waiting for him. Suddenly the blue eyed guy got an idea. -"Sure. Just open the door." Hikaru wanted to stop him, but Yu had already opened the door and walked into the room. She slapped Kyoya across the face.

-"Do you want that he gets the shock of his life?!"

-"If I'm honest... yeah."

-"Go into the room and get Yu."

-"Myself?"

-"..."

-"Just kidding."

She hesitated for a moment, than she opened the door. At first Hikaru looked through the gap. Ginga's scarf was next to Madoka's goggles. Her heart beat faster.

-"_Damn. Damn. DAMN!"_

A smirk was built on Kyoya's face. He pushed Hikaru, so she fell onto the ground.

-"I hate you so much..."

-"Me too."

Both looked at Ginga and Madoka who were playing... Strip-poker?

-"Heeeyyyy, our best budddieees are heeerre!", Ginga nearly yelled. -"Barrrry has also joined us!"

So... as you can see... he was also drunk... great...

-"I've wasted my whole life without this game! It's so much fun!, Yu hiccupped.

-"Wanna play with us?", Madoka asked and grabbed Kyoya's and Hikaru's wrists. -"So we play with drunkards?", the amethyst eyed girl whispered to Kyoya.

-"Who cares? I have no better things to do. It's sure fun to see you all lose." He whispered back.

... Jerk ...

-"Isn't Yu too young for that?", Hikaru asked while she stared at him.

-"Yu? Who's Yu? This guy said his name is Barry and he's eighteen...", Ginga scratched his head.

-"Did you really believe that?"

-"Yeah!"

-"..."

The blue-haired girl ignored the ´dumbness´ and sat next to Madoka. -"You were rightttt!~ that alcohol thingy really heeelpped! And also my personality hasn't chaaaange!~ I looovvve yooooouuu!~" Kyoya and Hikaru gave her a "WTF?!" face, then they sweat dropped. Yu nudged the green-haired guy.

-"TateKyo... I wanted to ask you something... do you hate me...?"

-"Me? No..."

/_ I already do it..._/

**-"Stop talking, start drinking!",** Ginga throw two bottles of beer to Kyoya and Hikaru. At first they looked bored at each other, then they shrugged and drank something.

After that they started to play Strip-poker. The results weren't that bad...

Yu: Pants, socks and underwear.

Ginga: ... lost... completely naked...

Madoka: Underwear.

Hikaru: The same as Madoka.

Kyoya: He had lost nothing.

But now, everyone was completely drunk. Ginga covered his body with his shirt and both girls glared angry at Kyoya. "I'm the best!", Kyoya yelled happily.

Ginga was red, like a tomato. -"Why ME, why TODAY?!" Madoka looked at Ginga and then she laughed. "I've asked me exactly the same question, Gingi."

The red haired guy searched for Kyoya. -"Hey, who is he?"-"He searches for a camera." -A camera? For what?" But before Hikaru could answer, a white light appeared.

-"I will remember this day, every day.", the blue-eyed guy meant while holding the camera. -"But it´s still MY camera, Madoka snapped. -"May I have some prints? Even when he´s your friend, but you can use these photos as blackmail...," Hikaru and Yu looked at them. -"I want ten!", both yelled at the same time. Ginga gulped.

After three hours of joking, playing Strip-poker and drink alcohol, the brunette managed it to phone Tsubasa to pick up ´Barry´. Then, they had an idea.

The brunette took her phone and dialled Tsubasa´s number.

-"Yeah?"

-" Come to my place! Tsubasa, something terrible happened to Yu!"

When he wanted to say something, she hung up.

Now the white haired guy was a little worried. He ran as fast as he could to the B-Pit. When he opened the door, he almost smashed it.

"Oh. Hey, Tsubasa. Yu was just annoying, so we wanted to fast as we could get rid of him.", Madoka simply answered.

-"I'm not annoying!"

... silence ...

-"OH, YES, YOU ARE!"

-"I also love you guys so much..."

When they've finished their discussion, Tsubasa carried Yu home on his back.

Yu mumbled something like:

_Drink the alcohol they said..._

_It would be fun they said...-_

The gold-eyed guy shook his head. Yu grabbed Tsubasa's cheeks and rubbed them. -"Now your face looks like Benkei's." Yu laughed. Tsubasa just sighed.

-"Oh c´mon, that was funny!"

Now it was exactly 5.00 a.m.

Kyoya and Hikaru were awakened. -"My head..." The blue-eyed groaned. He was holding his forehead. -"I think we should go now." Hikaru said.

-"But before..." Kyoya took Ginga's scarf and tied Ginga and Madoka together. "That's for being so dumb and drink alcohol!", Kyoya shouted. "Kyoya, we are also drunk..." –"Yeah, but we are smart enough to act normal after we have drunk, now c´mon." He lifted her up and put her behind his shoulders. -"K-Kyoya!" -"We have better things to do, than hang around with them. "

She blushed slightly.

-"You mean..."

-"Don't think always so dirty..."

In the morning, when Ginga and Madoka also were awakened, they tried to get out of Ginga's scarf, but it didn't work.

"KYOYA, HIKARU, WE WILL KILL BOTH OF YOU FOR THIS!"

**xxxx**

**A/N/?/xD/-.-/: I just wanted to write something with alcohol... :P xD ^-^""**

**And no, I have no ****hobbies**** xDD**

"**Stop talking, start drinking!"... it's a new slogan xDD**

**Now I'll say something I've said to a good friend xD**

**Have a nice day/night/morning/afternoon/whatever :'D **

**but i'm tired now -o-**

**Bye peoplez :'D**

_moral: almost everything is illegal..._


End file.
